Bucket Full O'Honey
by The Lady Avaritia
Summary: Orochimaru finds it hard to deal with an apprentice that is fascinated with him.


**Title:** Bucket Full O'Honey

**Rating: T**  
><strong>Spoilers: G<strong>eneral

**Characters**: Orochimaru; Kabuto

**Summary: Orochimaru finds it hard to deal with an apprentice that is fascinated with him.**

**Disclaimer: **disclaimed

**Author Note:** Written for Wingedmercury. I don't care what it takes, Wings, YOU WILL LOVE THEM!

**Author: **_Lady Avaritia_

In the early spring morning light sunrays were reaching through the heavy plush curtains in Kabuto's room trying to make their way through all the medical scrolls and books scattered haphazardly over the floor.

Orochimaru pushed the heavy oak door open, and the wood screeched over the stone floor that was only partially covered with a thick rug. The sannin looked through the medical scrolls and anatomy textbook scattered haphazardly on the floor and the path of clothes that lead to the four poster bed, where the teenage owner of the room was sleeping. His long silver hair had spilled like liquid moonlight on the black silk of the pillow. The boy was tangled in the sheets, his fingers clutching tightly a fistful of the dark silk. His face was twisted, and he looked almost in pain.

The snake nin walked towards the bed carefully avoiding any unpleasant collisions between the hard edges of leather bound volumes on the human body and his bare toes.

He almost stepped on something sharp when he walked around a tangle of a shirt, and bent down to pick up his protégé's glasses.

Orochimaru took a deep breath through his nose as he got up, and almost wished he hadn't. the air in the room was thick with the scent of Kabuto's skin, and the heavy stench of sex, and another person, probably the teenager's newest conquest. Really, though, had Orochimaru been like that when his own hormones had raged?

Okay, pass on that. Next question, please? With the number of people he'd slept with at Kabuto's age, Orochimaru could easily surpass Jiraiya's personal record. The snake sannin was aware of the hypnotic fascination he could induce in people of both sexes, and had often used lust as means to an end. Of course, accidents like his twenty-three year old daughter had happened that had convinced to stop whoring around, and use more brutal ways to get what he wants.

Either way, he found it unpleasant to think that Kabuto was becoming a 'man-slut'. The seventeen-year old had a reputation as a merciless seducer, who enjoyed rough play on both ends, and, a number of partners from both sexes. Of course, strictly speaking, it was none of Orochimaru's business what his apprentice was doing in his free time, but the sannin couldn't help feeling … something akin to worry, almost.

Given the boy's past…

Kabuto whimpered in his sleep and dragged Orochimaru out of his musings, reminding him why he'd come. With several long strides the dark haired man reached the bed where the teenager lay.

There was an already healing hickey on Kabuto's cream neck, and several black and blue bruises on his arms and shoulders that would probably heal completely in less than a day. A bite mark and several scratches completed the image of what might've been a pleasurable, yet unmemorable night.

'Kabuto,' the snake's silky voice came out hoarse, and he cleared his throat before repeating himself. 'Kabuto!'

obsidian eyes opened and blinked at him.

all Kabuto could see without his glasses was a blurry shape of black and white. Suddenly his glasses were hovering just in front of his face, which meant the hand holding them was much closer than what Kabuto considered a 'safe distance'.

Instinctively he moved back from the arm, and his back hit the bedpost.

'Kabuto, it's me,' the voice with a hint of impatience in it shook the teen to the core. He'd always recognize it. The boy reached and put his glasses on, then blinked again, and looked at his master properly. Orochimaru was all pale perfection in nothing but a pair of skin tight black pants that hung way too low on his hips. The pale sunlight had caught the gleam of the man's tomoe shaped earrings, and they were illuminating the dark hair framing the sannin's sharp face blue.

Kabuto looked away from Orochimaru's face. He'd known the man for nearly four years now, and he couldn't be more thankful for his presence in a life that would've otherwise gone from bad to worse. Kabuto couldn't stand to look at the sannin's sharp, handsome face, but when he looked down his eyes met the pale toned chest of the man, who was all lean muscle. The boy's eyes caught the line of a diagonal scar that went from the left shoulder through the man's six pack and cut into the sharp, protruding hipbone. It was a scar form a blessed Jashin weapon that always reappeared on Orochimaru's new bodies for some reason. But oh, Kami, it only added to the teen's desire to reach his arm and touch the pale skin over those muscles, to…

No! Stop right there!

'How may I be of assistance, Orochimaru-sama?' good job, Kabuto! A coherent sentence. Gee, and they call you a genius! It felt like Orochimaru's presence was enough to fry all of the teenager's brain cells.

The sannin brought his slender wrist up to the young medic's face. An ugly black bruise was forming over the bone. Orochimaru's pale skin bruised quite easily, and Kabuto often had to deal with things like that, which in other circumstances would've rendered the arm near useless until the bruise healed naturally.

The boy grasped the arm in his hands running his fingers over the soft warm skin.

'What happened?' he asked distractedly, as he fed his chakra to the damaged blood vessels.

'The lamp on the nightstand punched me in the arm while I was groping for the switch, because I was too lazy to open my eyes and actually look at it. A small flame was dancing in the golden eyes of the sannin, as if he found his own hurt amusing.

Kabuto admired that man so! He was able to mock himself as easily as those around him; he was wise, and clever, with a mind sharp as a scalpel. Sometimes Kabuto wondered how somebody as dirty and tainted as himself could deserve to be in the presence of such a lovely and superior creature! He should be glad that his lord even wanted to look at him! And yet, the boy couldn't help but want more. He had wanted more for years, had harbored his painful adoration for the man, deeply, secretly. Orochimaru was known to take lovers of all ages and genders, and yet all of the young apprentice's clumsy, and rather obvious attempts at seduction had been promptly shot down.

Well, yeah sure, it only made sense in the beginning when he was barely thirteen, and just a child in Orochimaru-sama's eyes, but he was not a kid anymore, damn it! Why wouldn't the sannin take him?

Even if it was just a for a night, there was little to nothing Kabuto wouldn't do to have those spidery hands on himself, those thin lips and impossibly long tongue…

No! Baaad brain! Down boy!

And yet, and yet…

'Am I not beautiful to you, Orochimaru-sama?' the boy asked in a whisper.

The sannin's eyes widened a little. He was just examining his healed wrist and the question had caught him off-guard. Of course he thought Kabuto was beautiful, with his silver hair, and pale creamy skin, and those dark, dark eyes. And he was aware of the boy's feelings too, but indulging in such passion with the teen was plain unhealthy!

Orochimaru did not have relationships. He had sex, that was pleasurable on both sides, and then he left in the death of night. All his attempts at anything more had been pathetically reduced to not-so-metaphorical ashes. Tsunade… Jiraiya…his daughter's mother… Sasori…

No!

Kabuto thought he saw a flash of pain in his master's eyes, before all was replaced with a beautiful kind smile.

'Of course I find you very beautiful, Kabuto-kun,' the man forced out, smiling though gritted teeth. Saying this to Kabuto was so unhealthy on so many levels. After what had been done to the boy, he was irrevocably damaged. Forming a relationship further than master-servant with him could do all other kinds of Kami-knows-what-damage and emotional scarring that both of them could go without.

'Then… why wouldn't you…' the teen choked. 'Do you think I'm dirty?' he whispered finally.

'Because of…. Because of what my father and Dan – I mean Sasori did to me?' his dark eyes were beginning to glass over.

Te snake sannin dropped heavily on the soft bed, and pulled one knee up to prop his chin on. His honey eyes were staring far off in the distance, and away from Kabuto.

'Those…. Filthy creatures,' he spat out, 'Have nothing to do with it, Kabuto-kun.'

'Sasori-no-d – Sasori was your lover, was he not?' Kabuto asked softly.

'I may have loved him once… but back then I believed he knew where to draw a stop to his wickedness. He obviously didn't. not after… in any sense, apparently his last vestiges of humanity disappeared alongside his morals when he left Suna. I find a man with not moral qualms utterly unattractive.'

'Then why wouldn't you touch me?'

'I touch you,' the older man casually brushed his knuckles over the side of Kabuto's face.

'You know what's not what I mean.'

The snake sighed.

'I know. I just… I've done things, Kabuto. Terrible, terrible things. And yes, I realize that some, if not all, were wrong, but… you must always draw a line. And I've drawn mine. Being with you… the way you want me… will mean crossing that line, and I'm not sure I won't do it again afterwards.'

'What do you mean? Orochimaru-sama?'

'You are a victim, Kabuto. Your father's, then Sasori's. in my eyes you will stay a victim. And I never touch the victims of others. Kami knows I have enough of mine. If I am with you… I will hurt you, I can guarantee that. And I don't hurt victims unless I have to… this,' he pressed a finger against the hickey, 'bothers me.'

'It could've been your mark there,' Kabuto said huskily, almost begging.

'No,' Orochimaru said. 'It's not whose it is that bothers me. It's what it tells me about you. you like being hurt, don't you?'

the sannin ran a pale finger over one of the bruises lightly. It had already began changing color. Kabuto looked away, ashamed of himself. of course his master wouldn't want him… He liked such twisted things…

'It isn't your fault, though,' the snake nin continued his musings. 'It was decided for you when your adoptive father first did what he did… and you were way too young to know better…'

a sort of cold rage had taken over the sannin's voice.

'I love you, Orochimaru-sama,' Kabuto whispered brokenly, 'and I need you to love me too. I need…you.'

Orochimaru sighed heavily, and pulled Kabuto into his shoulder.

'I'm sorry,' he whispered, 'I really am.'


End file.
